Tale of the Past
by Saberus9
Summary: A look at a past AU version of the titans, rated for saftey, pairings may or may not come
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or the dark ages (or any time period really)

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or the dark ages (or any time period really)

**Prologue**

**The Chamber**

The dark chamber was scented with blood. Aging blood. The blood of countless victims murdered and skinned in the horrific room. A throne made of bones was in the center of the back wall and upon it sat a masked king.

"My lord," a warrior cloaked in shadows said "what are you're orders?"

"Well," a sinister, hollow voice said, "You are to investigate the Loganshire and bring back knowledge on how it is to be defeated."

"Your will, my lord" the warrior said as he slipped away into the shadows.

"Excellent," the dark king said, rubbing his hand over the scar on his face, "my brother's future kingdom shall fall."

**The Northern Forrest**

The knights fought, a slashing of swords, the battlefield was a mess of blood, bodies and that mud. How Gar hated that mud made from the soil, the blood and the emptying bowels of the dead and dying.

Gar's sword flashed out slicing the head of another of the skypeople. These winged creatures who resembled the angels of old could not fly and had been often raiding the Loganshire. They were a menace and thus should be destroyed. Suddenly a cry was heard across the battlefield.

"They retreat!" After hearing this cheers rang out over the entire span of the forest.

Gar smiled, wiping his sword clean of blood with a cloth. With a whistle he called Shadowchaser to him. He mounted the dapple grey Loganite Battlehorse stallion with ease when a voice called out.

"Gar," the messenger said "I bring word from Loganis, the high king says you must ride north to Gothania."

Gar nodded and immediately struck north. The battlefield quickly disappearing behind the knight as he was whisked away on Shadowchaser's clawed feet

**Gothaina**

Prince Robin was in a raging shambles, the subject of his confusion and ire? Why King Slade and his ridiculous daughter Terra, Slade intended to marry her off to a Prince Garfield. At the same time however Slade intended to convince King Bruce to marrying him, Robin, the Dart of Gothania, off to Lady Starfire of Tamaris. Robin liked Starfire a lot since childhood really but he wasn't quite sure about whether Star liked him or not.

His old friend and captain of the royal guard Victor, whom had had an accident in the past and had large portions of his body replaced with golem parts, was laughing his ass off during the confusion.

**Azarath**

Raven was nearly screaming into her pillows. Azar, her sister was irritating to say the least. Raven often put up a facade of not caring when her older sibling surpassed her in all things. Trigon, the king of her home, her father was a stern but sympathetic man. He ensured that Raven had what she needed to learn the witchcraft that made Azarath so popular. Popular meaning that people tried to invade upon occasion.

Trigon was her father, as for her mother Arella, Raven never saw her anymore. Arella was always spending time with Azar or as Arella often put it her real daughter.

Raven's father often warned her not to rise to this, as "Rage would consume her", this rage was a legendary trait among the lineage of the Kings and Queens of Azarath.

There was a knocking at the door, "Enter" Raven said.

Trigon marched in and spoke "Raven, my darling daughter, I'm sending you away" His rumbling voice seemed to shake the room as Raven's eyes widened.

"why?" Raven squeaked. Even after sixteen years, her father was still intimidating. "So that you may learn to truly live, Azarath isn't all there is."

"I know of the other lands, Father" she said, _is it just me or does he sound sort of sad? _She thought.

"You may know of them but do you know them?" Trigon spoke. "Go forth to our ally Gothania, and find your way from there"

Raven silently watched as Trigon swept away, out of the chamber and well she kinda felt like crap.

**End Prologue**

**Saberus9:** alright first story, maybe some parings maybe not.

Read and review, flame me, criticize me, whatever.

Also try and guess the identity of the dark king I don't think anyone will get it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own the teen titans I wouldn't mind a Battlehorse though (Read below)

Disclaimer I don't own the teen titans I wouldn't mind a Battlehorse though (Read below)

**Saberus9: **I was in such a good mood today I decided to update.

**Chapter 1**

**Three weeks later**

Raven stood in the court yard of the keep of King Bruce. It had been a week since she had arrived in Gothania. She had learned much since her arrival through interactions with Prince Robin as well as Starfire, Terra, Cyborg and the handsome court wizard Malchior. Currently the friends had gathered in the courtyard to greet a rider sent from the Loganshire. The rider had been spotted about an hour ago riding in from the south. King Slade was fuming.

"One man is not an escort," He said to Bruce in a rage "The High King of Loganshire must be denying my request." Bruce was interested in the rider who seemed to be able to brave the dangerous passes to the south. _I wonder what kind of man he is_ he thought.

Meanwhile Raven was getting annoyed with a certain stable boy, Adonis was his name and he seemed to get a kick out of flirting badly with her. Then the sound of pounding was heard and a man dressed in brown leathers with a green band around his arm and a tabard depicting the Beast of Loganis appeared riding on a horse.

As he approached closer and dismounted, she saw that he was around her age with white skin, blue eyes and blond hair. He looked around the courtyard with disease as if cautious of attack.

"Greetings, I am Gar" he said and then closed his mouth.

"Wow, he is very articulate" said Malchior sarcastically "and a giver of useful information."

Raven could not help but giggle. Adonis approached the man and his horse with a strut as if his job was important.

"Give him only meat" said Gar gesturing to his mount. It was then Malchior spoke up.

"it is to my knowledge, that horses eat grasses and oats," he said to Gar "you are obviously a fool to not know that and keep a horse."

Gar gave him a look and then grinned. He suddenly whistled and the horse leapt at Malchior pinning him down beneath clawed feet. The horse then opened its mouth and snarled revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. They all gasped in shock especially Raven who did not like the look of that maw.

"Well Horses," Gar said somewhat condescendingly "eat grasses and oats but a Battlehorse like Shadowchaser here eat meat." The warrior then whistled once more causing Shadowchaser to rise up. He handed Shadowchaser's reigns to Adonis.

"Treat him right " Gar said "cause he will bite." As Adonis frantically nodded Gar swept past all of them into the keep.

**The Throne Room**

"Greetings Sir Gar" said King Bruce. These were that first words that small group of friends heard upon entering the throne room.

"What makes you think I'm knighted?" asked a surprised Gar. _This man is intuitive to say the least_ Gar thought.

"I may have never been to Loganis myself," said Bruce "but I do know of the Loganites, I know that a Loganite wears a green band on their arm and that they ride Battlehorses."

Gar smiled appreciatively, King Bruce was as stories have it very direct and frank and also deceptively intuitive. It was then King Slade spoke up.

"What news from your High King _boy_?" Slade said nastily. Gar stiffened at the use of the word boy but replied none the less.

"I am acting as an escort for a Princess Terra," he said "I will take her to Loganis in preparation for the wedding ceremony to Prince Garfield Logan." _I'm gonna kill Marcus for this, marrying me off at the slightest thought_ Gar cursed.

"This is UNACCEPTABLE!" Slade yelled "one escort for my little girl?"

"I assure you, King Slade, she is in good hands" Gar replied stiffly.

"Bruce, I demand that your son and a small group accompany my precious daughter," Slade said as he rounded on Bruce

"Granted" was all Bruce said. And so after much debate it was decided that Raven, Robin, Malchior, Starfire and Cyborg would accompany Terra and Gar on their Journey.

**Banquet Hall**

It was dinner and the traveling group were eating a meal before setting out early in the morning on the following day. Gar had stated that he wanted to get through the dark pass before nightfall. Starfire was excited and was trying to learn about the odd knight.

"So, Friend Gar," Starfire said as the others listened to the exchange with interest "what is a Loganite? What is a Battlehorse? What is your favorite color? What is the creature on your tabard? Where are your parents? And Do you want to be my friend?"

Gar looked at her and smiled and answered her questions as best he could.

"A Loganite," he said "is a Knight raised by the code of Loganis, A Battlehorse is a horse-like creature that is really a disguised predator, my favorite color is green, This is the Beast of Loganis an old legend, My parents are dead and yes."

Starfire whose joyful expression had faltered at Gar's reply about his parents reignited at his agreement to friendship. Raven suddenly spoke up.

"What is the Loganshire?" she asked. It was Robin who replied.

"The Loganshire is a collection of small kingdoms ruled over by it's capital the Kingdom of Loganis and the High King. There are many different races including Trolls, Fae, Weres, Halflings, Orcs and of course Humans."

Suddenly Gar spoke up

"Enough questions," He said "time to rest so that we can leave in the morning. Pack well, we shall leave at dawn"

**End Chapter 1**

**Saberus9:** Ok first proper chappie done sorry about the large quantity of dialogue but you must learn about the places and classes and Adonis as a horny stable boy. ;-D

Also the others don't know that Gar is Garfield Logan as for his OOC-ness that will change, he is going to be kinda complex but he is dealing with a court in this chappie and thus must behave himself.

Read and Review


End file.
